vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Pester
Professor Pester '(ペスター教授 Pesutā Kyōju) is the leader of the Ruffians. He is the main antagonist of all the games and the television series. He is a nasty piece of work whose jealousy goes unchecked until he strides into the garden at random, employs all the same techniques as his Ruffian underlings, and carries a large rod with one purpose in mind: breaking your most expensive Piñata. He can be bribed to not destroy a piñata and instead leave, but if no one pays him 500 Chocolate Coins quickly enough he will lock on to a piñata and he cannot be stopped if he has already locked on. How to stop Professor Pester There are multiple ways to prevent him from breaking a piñata. #He can be scared away from the garden if you purchase the Captain's Cutlass in the garden in the original ''Viva Piñata or Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise. However this does not work in Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise. #Professor Pester is scared of Dragonaches. #In Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise he can be scared by a tamed Limeoceros. #In Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise he will destroy Decoy Piñata decorations before he will destroy a real piñata. #In Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise he can be bribed with at least 500 Chocolate Coins to not attack a piñata in a garden. #In ''Viva Pinata: Pocket Paradise, ''he can be scared off by having a Mallowolf or a Barkbark equipped with a Spiked Collar scare him off from the garden. History He was originally named '''Lester, and used to help Jardiniero with his garden. To do this he usually took sharp corner shortcuts to get the garden how he wanted it to be, such as creating black and red candy to feed the piñatas. However, when Stardos was born he impressed his father by how well he tended the garden, and disallowed Lester from helping any further. Lester was annoyed by this and thought of an evil plan to ruin the garden. Eventually, he sent Jardiniero after a legendary Dragonache tale. While he was away Lester took the time he was away to damage the garden. Lester then tempted Stardos with his sour candy, and invited him over to his new lair to try some out. Not long after they were gone, four enemy Ruffians appeared and attacked the gardens under Lester's orders, destroying nearly everything and kidnapping piñatas as well. When Jardiniero came back he was shocked by the damage to the garden, and called Lester "Pester". From then on he was known as Professor Pester. Appearance Professor Pester has the head of a ruffian, but the body of a human. He wears a graduate's hat and his clothing are dark and light red clothing, red slippers with black stripes, and a yellow belt. He has red, stripy tribal tattoos going down his chest and arms and bright green eyes. He is like a sour Human! Trivia *Pester used to be Jardiniero's assistant but turned evil, as well as turning Stardos (AKA Dastrados) evil, by feeding him a Sour Candy. Gallery art-viva-pinata-trouble-in-paradise-001-professor-pester.jpg VP 4 grande.jpg 6-grande.jpg Professor_Pester_copy.jpg Professor Pester Disco.jpg Category:Characters Category:Game Series Characters Category:Ruffian Boss Category:Humans